


Save the Egg

by Heldpeach



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character(s) of Color, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Solavellan Hell, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldpeach/pseuds/Heldpeach
Summary: Lavellan stands before the Dread wolf. He has been defeated. His army is in shambles. There is only one thing left to do.MGITs don't approve of the final outcome and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	Save the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> So. After watching the behind the scenes trailer for Dragon Age four this would not leave me the fuck alone. Near on crack levels of giddiness on my part as I bothered everyone I knew and picked apart and took screenshots and all the jazz. I HAD to get it down. As it is I got 2 hours of sleep before my appointment lmao. Hope you guys get a kick out of it.
> 
> As always ... I added music. I can't help myself.

[ Light in Between ](https://open.spotify.com/track/65qNygACOrgcmDfISZbv7Z?si=aCK3F2aeTQaObwrP9r_KBA) \- Abby Gunderson

Solas crumpled to his knees with a bloody, hacking, cough. The quicklings had somehow managed to block his attempts to reach into the Fade. All his plans. All the sacrifices he had made for his people had been for _nothing_. His smaller elven army had been decimated by the opposing forces. The front lines had broken. He stood alone. 

Somehow this new, twisted, world had fought him and won … for all that meant. The Veil was a rotting shell, moth eaten, and unraveling … they had doomed themselves as surely as his victory would have. His final failure. The Evanuris, maddened by the Blight, would soon be free, and he was so very tired.

His armor no longer shone. It was coated in blood, torn, and damaged. He removed the soaked wolf's pelt with finality. They both knew she could not allow him to live, and he had no wish to harm her. Never her. The caked fur fell to the battlefield, and he smiled wistfully at his **_Vhenan_ **. His greatest love and greatest weakness. He was proud of her … even now.

Solas broke the shaft of the arrow off at the joint of his shoulder with an exhausted laugh. Lavellan stood apart from her army of unlikely allies, watching him struggle to his feet with tears in her eyes. She knew what she needed to do. Solas weakly raised the almost spent red lyrium idol above his head and gave her a sad smile. He mourned what could have been.

"Well fought **_Vhenan_ **."

"Stop," she cried, limping towards him. "You have lost. Don't throw your life away. That path is madness Solas!" He flinched upon hearing his name on her lips. It was all the assassins needed. In the space of that breath the weapons that won them this day, trained on him from behind. For all his power these mortals had brought him low.

He could have tried to dodge them. He could have used the last of his magic to bat them aside. Instead he looked into the depths of her beautiful eyes one last time and dropped his flagging barrier at the last possible second. He had lived long enough. She had stopped him. Just as he knew she could.

Amidst the cheering from the united armies of Thedas was her heart wrenching denial. She ran forward, fadestepping, and he turned in shock. Time seemed to slow, his mind racing, as she moved to intercept the blow. She flung her arms around him, knocking the idol from his grasp. He could not stop it. She would die with him, and he wrapped her in his embrace one final time.

The blow never came.

They both looked up in confusion to see the crumpled figure of a small human woman. She had thrown herself in the path of the weapon. Where had she come from? Her clothing, soaking through with red, looked like nothing Solas could recall. Her feet were bare, mouse brown hair in a messy bun that had come undone as she fell. Strange symbols were painted on her shirt and her trousers were faded from speckled white to blue in a deliberate pattern. She … had dropped a frying pan. As she lay dying she looked up at them and said the most peculiar thing.

"I ship it," she sighed, smiling up at them with such open affection, and longing. 

It made no sense. Where had she _come_ from? Lavallen turned away from Solas, glaring at the gathered assassins, and brandishing her staff. As the woman at their feet breathed her last she appeared to shatter, quite literally, into shards of green light that drifted toward the sky.

"A _spirit_ ," Lavellan asked, shooting him a look of concern. He did not know if it was for him, or the worry that he had broken free of their spell. "Stand down," she yelled to the oncoming assailants. "This wasn't the plan!"

They ignored her of course. The generals had their own plans. Solas watched in growing fear as she drew on her magic to _defend_ him. He didn't deserve this. He was not worth such a sacrifice. His limbs refused to move but he had to try. He could not watch her throw away her life. Solas threw a barrier over her only for it to break with the first blow.

An arrow flew straight for her vulnerable throat, and he cried out. Before it could land there was a flash of green light and impossibly the danger was interrupted once again. A young human man wearing some kind of ear guards, stood with arms outstretched, the arrow having pierced his chest so that only the fletching remained visible. He gasped in pain but gave a giddy, gurgling laugh before falling over. He too began to shatter, the light of the Fade bleeding out of him as he cast his hand towards Solas.

"Live," he demanded. " _Fight_ old wolf."

[ Envisage ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5HT9pOqk6jafxmOjR6FJak?si=1hWfSR5fTbW2eJn9p-LMLw) \- Keith Merrill

Solas felt the mana released as the boy died and reached for it. It wasn't much, but he was able to erect another barrier. Lavellan shot him a glance as she fought. She had made her choice. Most of the armies were turning against her and would do what she could not. They would end the threat of the Dread Wolf. Fire descended upon them and Solas gritted his teeth as he used the last of his waning strength to fend off certain death. Green light flashed across the sky and another killing blow was taken by the apparitions.

"Is this you?" Lavellan asked, gasping for breath. "Conjuring them?"

"No **_Vhenan_ ** ," Solas growled. She nodded in return, accepting his word, and beheaded the nearest Templar before he could **Silence** her. There was no hesitation. She knew him. "They are not-" He turned the nearest enemy to stone as they continued their hopeless fight for survival. "-spirits."

"Then what _are_ they," Lavellan roared, killing another assassin.

A qunari warrior attempted to spear him. Dozens had broken ranks and were intent on slaying them both. The former Inquisitor gasped as another strange figure appeared. The woman was older, frizzy hair streaked with silver, her skin as dark as pitch. Her feral smile was blindingly white and she held a rolling pin. It shattered under the blow of the spear, breaking her arm, but she determinedly kicked her opponent in the shin.

"Not on my watch," she taunted, though clearly in agony. Just as she was about to meet her end another silhouette materialized to tackle the Qunari. The large, burly, bearded man defended the fallen woman with an empty glass pitcher. He used it to slam against the Red Lyrium Idol with all his might. There was an implosion as it snapped, the power then rushing outward and knocking everyone over. Even as he was swept off his feet he yelled, and beat the remaining handle against the nearest Qunari's tough hide. 

"We've … got you _brother_ ," the human gasped out as he was held aloft by his throat. The determination, and jovial attitude caught Solas off guard. Who were these people?

Both strange humans met their inevitable fate and Solas, though grateful, mourned the seemingly pointless deaths. Again they fueled him with mana, and he pulled Lavellan along with him in an attempt to escape but there was nowhere to go. He noted that her friends, her true companions, were fighting a similar battle further on. Solas guided them towards Dorian's forces and arrived just in time.

"Always complicating matters " Dorian snapped playfully, using his magic to shield them once again. "I pray you know what you're doing my dear. Afraid our allies don't seem too thrilled." He summoned several of his spectral warriors to guard them. They were cut down all too quickly.

The Tevinter Magister had been fighting all day and was clearly at the end of his reserves. The state of his clothing was not something Solas ever thought to see. His mustache was askew, and his form was far from what the elegant peacock would deem acceptable.

"The idol is gone," Lavellan shouted, though no one listened. "He can no longer harm-" Lavellan found herself on the ground, a muscular woman in all black, with a dozen facial piercings straddling her. She smiled fondly before blood dribbled from her mouth, a dagger protruding from her throat as she gagged. The woman managed to roll off before evaporating as the others of her kind had.

"Look!" Dorian called, pointing down the hill.

"aDoriBull!!" Someone with bright red spikes for hair and red eyeliner was helping the Iron Bull and his Chargers towards them. He grinned maniacally, swinging a thick rod of metal in both hands, and downing multiple enemies before succumbing. Each of Lavellan's companions was being led towards them, the foreigners were dying in droves, appearing faster and faster as the battle raged. Solas' remaining forces saw the changing tide and rallied.

A flamboyantly dressed woman, face painted in a myriad of colors, looking absolutely terrified, pulled a small knife from the mage she had just killed. She looked disgusted before she smiled up at Solas.

"I stan you, periodt," she declared in a deep, masculine voice. "Keep her safe, elvhen glory." She flounced toward the army, managing to impale another warrior in the thigh before she too died. The flashes of green became more numerous and the army that stood against them faltered. Men and women of all ages, _thousands_ of them, acted as a veritable wall. They shouted a cacophony of frantic battle cries.

"Bring it on!"

"Defend the Egg!"

"Fuck 'em up!"

"Solavellan for life!"

"The Dread Wolf Rises!" This last one seemed to win out as they began chanting it. The ground shook with their fervent declarations. Steadily, they drove the enemy army back, buying the elves time. There were simply too many of them.

As many as were cut down, another two appeared in their place, angry and determined. Magic permeated the air; the glow increasing with every beat of Solas' heart. They freely gave of themselves to him and he began healing his many injuries. He slowly erected an increasing barrier, trying to protect those that were recklessly sacrificing themselves. 

Linking arms, defenseless save for the few carrying strange implements or domestic tools, they fought. Cries of 'medic' rang out and the injured were steadfastly pulled away from the front. They wore no armor. They had no power. Yet they stood together, grim smiles on their faces, desperate to protect them all.

"Why," Solas finally asked in a yell, his voice cracking with emotion. "Who are you? Where-" There were over a dozen answering calls within shouting distance. They rose up over the chaos. peppering the battlefield, some cut short by blade or magic.

"We're your fanclub ya twat!"

"Freedom!"

"For **_Elvhenan_ **!"

"Thedas must survive!"

"You've all suffered enough!"

"We have to change it!"

"Lavellan deserves a family!"

"I never liked this ending!"

" **_Fen'harel's_ ** ARMY!"

"Kiss her already!"

"Save the Dread Wolf!"

"This means war!"

" **_Fenedhis lasa_ **!"

" **_Elvhen_ ** babies!"

[ In My Dream Last Night ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7B7PnDAShvpM1Hvf84uXCb?si=C6UevP-MT5e-T8j0XQHSdQ) \- Jake Sidwell

"Best DREAM EVER!" 

Solas did a double take at this last ardent scream as there was answering and enthusiastic agreement. "Whooo-eee git' er done!" It appeared to be a gangly youth, no more than fourteen, wearing only blue trousers with straps over the shoulders. It was a readily echoed sentiment. They all believed they were asleep and Solas found himself doubting that he was truly awake. The possibility stole his breath but proved to be unfounded. This was _real_.

Could it be? The Veil was considerably weaker here due to his preparations … could they … were _they all Dreamers!?_

"But … how," Lavellan frowned before her quick mind picked up the thread. "They don't fear death," she whispered. "They do not believe they are awake?"

"But _why_ ," Solas said, still feeling disturbed by the loyalty they were showing him.

"In't it obvious, **_Hahren_ ** ? We couldna le'it end like _that_ ! Fook tha' noise." One girl, reminding him greatly of Sera, clad entirely in black leather, giggled at him. "We _luv_ yor stupid face ya git." Laughing madly she tore off, giving an acrobatic flip as she took down a Templar, ripping his helmet free with a whipping motion, before those around her began beating the man into submission.

"L-love?" He could feel the truth of it despite logic warring with the idea. Bitter sweet emotions that were not his own rolled through him then, from each summoned stranger, as they turned their attention to him. He was inundated with complicated desire. Some were obsessed to the point of worship, some gave their hearts freely and wished him only joy, some saw him as a kindred spirit, others saw the opportunity to rebel. Still others both loved _and_ hated him much like a close family member that refused to get their life together. 

These disparate people agreed on one thing. They _chose_ to join the fray, to save his life, to risk everything. They defended his right to a future for his people. Nay, they _demanded_ it. These humans, from every walk of life, rallied behind the elves' desire to be free as if they had been the victims themselves. They raged for them.

The personal nature of these feelings were undeniable. They meant it and would sacrifice it all to achieve it. Most might have called their fervor madness … they called it love. Where it sprang from he could not begin to know but there was no denying its authenticity. Solas had always walked alone. 

"You're not alone," a man said, as though Solas had spoken aloud. The human walked up to him, his deep voice rumbling over the din. He was … extremely tall, forcing Solas to look up at him, as the stranger glared down at them both. "You're supposed to _save_ the world, you stupid egg, not _end_ it," he chided. Solas gaped, unable to form a proper response. Lavellan, looking like a landed fish, gave Solas a questioning glance. 

"You were never alone," she said with a stubborn set to her jaw, challenging him to dispute her.

Someone had managed to sneak through the mob and attempted to slit her throat. He only managed to nic her. The tall human swatted the dwarf, kicking him to the ground and keeping him there with one foot.

"Lil' help here!"

"Leave 'em be _bastardo_ ," an eldery woman, slapped the poor man with her slipper in annoyance. She still had quite the arm. "Show respect for your elders!" A string of Antivan insults followed as she beat him about the head and shoulders. The assassins were subdued, defeat written across their faces as they cursed the Dread Wolf. The dozen or so stragglers were captured or killed and a thunderous cheer swept through the gathered crowd.

The Thedosian's that stood against them were in full retreat. There was a wave of sound that Solas didn't understand at first. As it approached he realized … they were clapping. The loud applause was interspersed with cheering and celebration from these strange beings. The immediate danger passed, they began giddily chatting amongst themselves. They pointed to this or that with wide eyes finally wondering just how they had gotten here.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter!" The woman who yelled wore only her smalls, blood coating her torso, giving her a fearsome countenance. Many turned to listen to her, the chatter subsiding. "We did it. We saved _our_ Solas. Worth it!" A strange blaring, aggravating noise resounded across the air. It was steady and caused many a face to fall in disappointment. "Better wake up now," the woman whispered.

With that wistful declaration she began to fade away, her arms outstretched in triumph as she slowly vanished from view. There were nods of agreement and the land became awash in green light. Only a few remained now, looking confused to still be here as the alarm ceased. They didn't seem to want to leave but looked torn with indecision.

"Welp," a short woman with ebony, wavy, hair and angular features said with a shaky laugh. She stuffed a rectangular object into her pocket after tapping the glowing surface. She stumbled up the hill and extended her hand, nails painted black, to him without fear. "Greetings **Solavellan** . A pleasure to finally meet you both in the flesh! I look forward to working with you. Time to change the world … the _right_ way this time." 

She grinned as she took their hands, giving each a few pumps before releasing them again. The stragglers joined her with the same shaking of hands. They greeted one another as strangers, bound only by their love of the pair that stood before them. Amidst the carnage they had helped cause they smiled, joked, and seemed completely at ease.

Solavellan forever ...


End file.
